Sortant, blaguant
by la.fille.en.bleu
Summary: George était triste, il ne parlait plus, ne sortait plus. Les seules présences qu'il acceptait, c'était celle de Ginny, et celle de Luna. Luna. Cette fille qui le faisait tant rêver...


Peu de temps avait passé après la guerre. Les séquelles étaient présentes, voir un peu trop. Le Terrier était devenu un endroit silencieux, et ce, malgré tout le monde qui y était. Il y avait Arthur et Molly, qui avaient commencé à cuisiner ensemble, Bill et Fleur, qui apportaient leur soutien à la famille. Il y avait Percy et Charlie, qui étaient de retour à la maison, Harry, Ron et Hermione, qui ne sortaient plus. Mais tout cela, ce n'était pas pire que ce que vivait George.

George qui ne sortait plus, qui ne blaguait plus, qui ne dormait plus. George qui ne riait plus.

Cette seule image détruisait la famille Weasley, qui avait toujours compté sur les jumeaux pendant le temps de la guerre, pour les faire rire. Les seules qui arrivaient à lui parler, c'était Ginny. Ginny et Luna.

Ginny, qui avait toujours soutenu les deux frères, et leurs projets. Ginny, qui avait toujours été là tant pour l'un que pour l'autre. Ginny, qui avait toujours été la seule à rire autant avec eux. Ginny qui, aux yeux de George, était une perle rare de petite soeur.

Et puis il y avait Luna. Luna qu'il connaissait depuis peu, mais qu'il aimait bien. Luna qui savait le faire rire, sourire. Luna qui, par ses histoires farfelues, faisais oublier à George tout ses soucis.

Luna qui, dans toute sa personne, le faisait rêver.

D'amour, de jours meilleurs, de bonheur.

Un jour, elle toqua à sa porte de chambre, un plateau de nourriture à la main. George la fit entrer. Elle était si jolie. Ses cheveux blonds entremêlés, comme s'ils avaient fait la guerre contre l'oreiller. Ses yeux bleus et grands, comme les océans. Et puis ce petit sourire rêveur, qui flottait joliment sur ses lèvres.

- Je t'ai apporté ton petit déjeuner, lança-t-elle. Tes parents font dire que tu leur manque, et qu'ils aimeraient bien que tu descendes, un de ces jours.

Elle avait dit tout cela, sans broncher. George hocha la tête, et la remercia. Il se laissa choir sur son lit, mâchant machinalement son petit-déjeuner, en pensant. Sa famille lui manquait, certes, mais il n'avait pas envie de leur parler. S'il voulait les voir, ce serait pour avoir un peu d'amour. Il voudrait que sa mère le prenne dans ses bras, que ses frères le soutienne. Mais il ne voulait pas le réclamer. Cependant, il savait que cela n'était pas nécessaire. Qu'il n'avait qu'à descendre les marches pour que cela se produise. Il craignait seulement les questions de formalités auxquelles tout le monde connaissait la réponse. Les "Comment te sens-tu ?", plus précisément.

- Tu sais, je crois que tu devrais leur dire, que tu ne veux pas leur en parler. C'est ton droit tu sais, tu étais son frère, après tout...

- Oui, c'était le leur aussi... gromela George.

- Oh, c'était le tiens avant tout. Vous avez êtes né en même temps, et vous avez vécu les mêmes choses ensemble. Ils comprendront, tu sais.

George haussa les épaules. Il n'en était pas certain. Ils ne savaient pas, ce que cela faisait, de perdre la deuxième moité de soi, et principalement lorsque c'était la plus belle des deux. Ils n'avaient jamais eu de jumeaux, ils ne comprendraient pas. Il voulait attendre. Il ne s'en sentait pas capable. Pas maintenant.

Luna prit sa main dans la sienne, lui sourit. Un sourire de support. George lui sourit en retour, sans même s'en rendre compte.

- Tu vois, tu souris, c'est déjà ça, fit remarquer Luna.

- Je ...

Mais il ne trouva pas de réponse. Il se contenta de regarder la jeune fille, un regard de fascination.

- Tu es fatigué George, t'as de grosses cernes en bas des yeux. Tu devrais te reposer, les joncheruines vont se concentrer dans ton cerveau.

Le rouquin rigola face à cette remarque, et se frotta les yeux. Plus elle parlait, plus il l'adorait. Elle était d'une simplicité si remarquable, que cela faisait d'elle une fille bien bizarre. Bizarre, mais adorable. Il plongea son regard dans celui de la jeune femme qui se trouvait face à lui. C'était officiel : il l'adorait. Si ce n'était pas de l'amour, il éprouvait pour Luna la plus grande des admirations. Elle ne cherchait pas ses mots : elle les disait tout simplement, sans vraiment de tact. Mais ce manque de tact, venant de sa part, était tout simplement adorable, compte tenu que rien n'était pensé d'avance, chez elle. Il admirait aussi la manière dont elle s'habillait, qu'elle se coiffait. Mais surtout, et par dessus tout, il admirait l'honnêteté qu'on pouvait lire dans sa voix comme dans son regard, lorsqu'elle parlait. Avec elle, il se sentait en confiance. C'était la seule, avec Ginny, à qui il pouvait parler, sans risquer qu'on ne le comprenne pas. Et il en remerciait le ciel, d'avoir au moins une personne à qui s'adresser.

George laissa sa tête tomber sur l'épaule de la jeune blonde, laissant aller ses larmes, qui se mirent à couler, en pensant à Fred, qu'il ne reverrait jamais. Luna posa sa main dans son dos, l'encourageant à continuer. Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes, sans rien dire.

- Je suis désolé, fit George, en s'essuyant les yeux.

- Oh, ce n'est pas grave, tu sais. C'est important de se laisser aller, quand on est triste. J'ai beaucoup pleurer pour ma mère aussi, c'est normal, pleurer les morts...

- Oui...

Elle avait dit tout cela, avec le sourire. Elle le fascinait, de rester aussi ... vraie, dans toutes les situations.

- Luna , je .. merci.

-Mais il n'y a pas de quoi, sourit-elle.

D'un geste irréfléchi, il la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa, les yeux toujours humides. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche pour dire quoi que ce soit, une fois le baiser rompu, Luna lui essuya une larme puis dit :

- T'en fais pas pour ça non plus, ce n'est pas grave.

Puis elle lui reprit la main, alors qu'elle l'aida à se rasseoir sur son lit. George n'en pouvait plus, de la regarder ainsi, et de l'envier. Il l'aimait, et emcore plus après ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. Il devait lui avouer. Avec des mots. Car il craignait qu'autrement, cela n'ait passé que comme une rage d'une personne qui manquait d'amour. Il leva son regard vers la jeune fille, qui lui souriait. Oui, il devait le faire. Il pouvait se le permettre. Fred n'aurait pas voulu qu'il reste seul dans tout ça. Il aurait voulu qu'il soit heureux, qu'il vive sa vie. Il fixa longuement la jeune fille qui était assise à côté de lui, qui lui tenait toujours la main, un éternel sourire rêveur au visage. "Allez George, dis-lui, c'est le moment parfait." Il prit alors son courage à deux mains, et se lança :

- Luna je.. je voulais te dire... Je t'aime ... bien. Je t'aime bien. Merde, qu'est-ce que je dis là ?

C'était la premiere fois qu'il était autant maladroit. Il se sentait honteux, mais Luna ne réagit pas.

- Je t'aime bien aussi, fit-elle, souriante.

Elle serra sa main un peu plus fort autour de la sienne, pour appuyer ses mots. George était aux anges. Elle l'aimait aussi, et pour George, cela valait tout l'or du monde. Il la serra contre lui, heureux de l'avoir. Une chose était certaine, du bonheur l'attendait, et ce, malgré les tragiques évènements. Jamais il n'oublierait Fred, bien entendu, mais au moins, il savait que quelqu'un était là pour le comprendre, pour le soutenir. Et puis cette personne, c'était Luna. L'une des seules qui était capable autant de le faire rire, que de le faire sentir en confiance, malgré le tout. Ensemble, ils seraient bien. Ensemble, ils seraient mieux. Du moins, un peu. Un peu plus heureux. Et c'était tout ce qui comptait, désormais.

Ils étaient deux. George et Luna. Ils vivaient en parfaite harmonie. Ils se comprenaient dans leurs douleurs, et vivaient ensemble leur bonheur. Ils étaient deux. Deux comme la glace et le feu, mais pourtant, ils étaient là. Sortant, blaguant, dormant, riant. Ensemble, et pour de bon.


End file.
